


I've got you

by cutebuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x15, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry, M/M, Spoilers, my suffering babies, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebuckley/pseuds/cutebuckley
Summary: "I lost the weight!"Bobby turned to look at him and Buck started pulling faster. 15 feet...10,5... What Bobby pulled out from the hole was nothing more than the end of the rope and Buck's breath got caught in his throat."He cut the damn line!" Hen shouted.Fuck3x15 "Eddie Begins" coda because I really wanted to write about it
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> I cried so much with this episode. Also, I really wanted to write something about it.
> 
> **Edit: I posted this yesterday but after reading it today again, I wasn't quite happy. So I edited a little bit and added things

The radio stopped working after Eddie reached the end of the hole, and there was no way to communicate with the others. All Eddie had was the timer; 30 minutes, Bobby told him.  
Buck knew his best friend too well to know he needed more time than thay to get to Hayden. It didn't matter the radio wasn't working, he didn't need it to know what Eddie needed.

The timer hit zero and with Bobby's order - and much to Buck's dislike- he started reeling in the rope. One moment he was feeling Eddie's weight and then he wasn't anymore.

"I lost the weight!"

Bobby turned to look at him and Buck started pulling faster. 15 feet...10,5... What Bobby pulled out from the hole was nothing more than the end of the rope and Buck's breath got caught in his throat.

"He cut the damn line!" Hen shouted.

_Fuck_

...

"Cap, I should be the one to go down."

"So we can end up with two cut lines?" Hen asked.

And okay, it was a fair point. They all damn well knew Buck wouldn't hesitate to cut his own rope to get to Eddie. But he was certain he should be the one going down, Eddie and him were a team. He was the one to have _his back_

Buck knew he could argue with Bobby everything he wanted and still not get anything from it. So he let his captain do what he had, and Chimney was the one going down.

Buck reeled him down. They heard Chim's voice through the radio; Eddie had gotten to Hayden, and the were both safe. Once Chimney had secured the kid, he pulled the rope twice and Buck started reeling them up. For the first time in an hour Buck took a deep breath and calmeda little. It didn't last long. One second he was sending down the rope for Eddie, and the other one his sight was being blinded by a strong light and the structure was collapsing over the hole.

"Eddie! No, Eddie! Eddie!"

He crawled over and started digging with his bare hands while yelling for his best friend. Fear rushed over him, his chest tightened and his heart hurt. This wasn't happening. It _couldn't_ be happening.

He felt Bobby's strong arms pulling him back.

"Buck, c'mon. Get up"

He tried fighting against Bobby. He tried getting up and going back to the hole. He tried, he really did. He tried so damn hard to do something and he wasn't able to, because he collapsed the moment he tried to stand up. 

...

"I'm still alive down here!" Eddie shouted through the radio.

He knew it was in vain. There was no way on Earth someone would hear him. He was covered in mud and the water started raising. He was going to drown.

The water was at his head's level and the tank had run out of oxygen. He took a last breath and lighted the green light to try and see something underwater. He had to get out of there, but he couldn't see anywhere to go.  
He started running out of air and his eyes shut close. He was almost unconcious and the lack of oxygen made him have flashbacks.

The day he first showed Buck a picture of Christopher. His ceremony when he became a firefighter. Chris spending time in the department. Buck's surprise party. Dropping Chris off at a party. Going to see Santa on Christmas with Christopher and/ Buck. Christopher giving Buck his handmade letter. Buck and him at the park with Chris on the skate.

He had to get back to them. He had to get back to his son, to Buck. To his _family._

He snapped his eyes open and - with who knows where that strength came from- he continued searching for a way out until he ended on a lake.

...

The 118 and 126 were planning on how to get Eddie back. There were firefighters everywhere, everyone ready to do what was necessary to get Eddie back.  
Buck was devastated; his eyes didn't shine how they usually did, he looked so dejected it was almost scary. He couldn't make eye contact with anyone, because he knew he was going to break if he did.  
He heard Bobby talking but he was so deep in his own thoughts he couldn't really understand what he was saying.

A cough caught his attention and his eyes moved in that direction. What he saw in front of him felt like a dream or a nightmare -he couldn't really tell-.

"Eddie?" His throat went dry.

"I'm pretty cold. "

He stumbled forward and Buck was able to catch him before he fell to the ground. He looked like shit. He was wet and covered in mud, his eyes were red from the pressure and the lack of oxygen, and he had rests of blood. But _god_ , wasn't Buck happy to see him.  
With Buck's help Eddie got up, and they immediately hugged each other. Eddie was clinging into him and Buck was basically holding all of the other man's weight. He didn't mind a little bit. Eddie couldn't stop himself and a choked sob escaped from his lips, tightening his grip on Buck.

"Hey, shh. I've got you. I've got you, Eddie."

They pulled away just enough to be able to rest their foreheads together. Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Buck. He raised his hand and wiped out the tears on his best friend's cheek with his thumb. Buck exhaled with his eyes still closed, and Eddie smiled.

_He did it._

_He got back to his family._

...

"So is that your luck charm?" Mrs. Flores asked when Eddie showed to the class his Saint Christopher medal.

He looked at her a brief second and then down at his son.

"No. He is."

He ruffled Christopher's hair and then looked up, his gaze at the end of the room, eyes interlocking with blue ones.

Yeah, Christopher had always been his luck charm, and always will. But know, there was also someone else in his life- and hell, he was _so damn_ lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should leave that ending or write all the confessing and all of that. But I think it's kind of a good "open" ending.


End file.
